ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: Civil War (2016 Film)
Captain America: Civil War is the thirteenth installment to the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the first film to debut in Marvel's Phase 3. It will be written and directed by Anthony Russo and Joe Russo and produced by Stephen McFeely ''and ''Christopher Markus. This film will be the culmination of all the Marvel Cinematic Universe films so far from 2008 and stars the reprising roles of the original cast, as well as newcomers Tom Holland as Spider-Man and Chadwick Boseman ''as the Black Panther. Plot Political pressure is put on the Avengers after the events of Sokovia and another event that leads to collateral damage involving the Avengers. The government passes down the Sokovia Accords, also known as the Registration Act to regulate the heroes' activities. These two ideas turn Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, as the Avengers must choose a side and old friends battle each other. Whose side are you on? Cast * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Sebestan Stan as Bucky Barnes / The Winter Soldier * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther * Paul Bettany as The Vision * Scarlet Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts / Rescue * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes / War Machine * Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow / Crossbones * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Daniel Bruhl as Baron Zemo * Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter / Agent 13 * Evangeline Lilly as Hope Van Dyne / The Wasp * Marisa Tomei as Aunt May * Martin Freeman as Everett Ross * Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt / Red Skull (ending appearance) * William Hurt as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Chris Hemsworth as Thor (after credits) * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner / The Hulk (after credits) Events In Movie # In 1991, the Winter Soldier Project is being run into Serbia by a former non-aging Nazi scientist, Baron Zemo, who gives Bucky Barnes key words to remember to assassinate for the HYDRA organization. Barnes then murders a briefcase man on the whereabouts on Howard Stark and Maria Stark, who is then assassinated. # Present day and Captain America's new team including the likes of Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, and The Vision, goes to Nigeria in an attempt to stop the assassin, Brock Rumlow, from stealing a bioweapon enough to eliminate an entire village. As the team struggles, Captain America goes to face Crossbones himself and learns that he is former HYDRA and SHIELD double-agent, Brock Rumlow. Rumlow mentions a bomb and the team notices there is a bomb attached to Rumlow's stomach, which then triggers and the team escapes in time when James Rhodes picks them up with the Quinjet. They watch in horror as innocent lives are destroyed... # Meanwhile, Tony Stark is holding a conference at the Massachusetts Hall Meeting and after his presentation, he is confronted by a woman, who lost her entire family in the Sokovia incident involving his creation of Ultron. Tony begins to be taunted and almost even beat up by angry protestors who are protesting against his wrong doings. He begins to get flashbacks of everything he has done and goes out in fear. # At the New Avengers Facility in Upstate New York, Thaddeus Ross meets with and informs the team that the United Nations has passed a bill regarding the growing numbers of superhumans in the past years, specifically the likes of the Avengers. Ross and his son, Everett Ross, shows the clips of New York, Washington DC, Nigeria, South Africa, and Sokovia to remind the team of the collateral damage they have caused and the lives they took. The team is split by this as Tony agrees that they "need to be put in check" and Steve does not agree. Stark feels he should agree because he feels he is responsible for the creation of the Accords since he is the reason it started, seeing that he was the one that created Ultron, as Rhodey and Natasha is backing him up and Steve is backed up by Wanda and Sam. Steve argues that he does not trust the government since Project Insight a couple of years ago revealed that SHIELD was being under the hood of HYDRA. They are interrupted in their argument when they learn Peggy Carter has passed away in London and they go to the funeral, which destroys Steve Rogers ever so greatly. # After the funeral in London, Steve decides to call up Sam to show him the whereabouts of Bucky Barnes, who he found. When they confront Barnes, Steve asks him questions to see if he remembers his old World War II friend and Bucky is eventually revealed to be hiding from the federal government and the FBI, who are on the manhunt for him. Bucky, who has no memory of what the crimes HYDRA made him do were, is escorted by Steve to get civilian clothes. #Romanoff, who is at the Kingdom of Wakanda in Africa, gives Steve a call to try to convince him to agree to the Accords, whereas Steve disagrees and hangs up. Romanoff sees the heads of the states there to ratify the Accords also known as the Registration Act; among them are King T'Chaka and his Prince son, T'Challa. Natasha notices a man, who strangely looks a lot like the Winter Soldier, massacre the whole conference meeting and as she escorts everyone out of the building, the unknown man kills T'Chaka. T'Challa chases down the man, but he is gone in a smoke after the bombing at Wakanda, which kills many of the African villages. #Tony meets T'Challa, who is vengeful for his father's death and swears to kill the man. Tony and T'Challa go through the security footage of the Wakandan shooter and it reveals that the man is Bucky himself who is responsible for the King's death. Meanwhile, Steve and Sam decide to holler at Bucky to see if he actually killed the King and Bucky swore that he was not the one who did it, regardless of the security footage from the press. The three are encountered by dozens of FBI agents, who are looking for Barnes, for a warrant on his arrest. They eventually find a way to escape the officers and encounter the Black Panther, who is secretly T'Challa, who Tony sent out to capture Barnes. Falcon battles Panther, but is easily beaten, as Bucky goes as far into a freeway tunnel to escape. As a chase happens between the three, Black Panther eventually reaches Barnes and threatens to kill him, right until Steve pummels him. After losing the brutal fight, Barnes is arrested along with Sam and Steve. #While in captivity, Helmut "Baron" Zemo releases Barnes, only to embark on a rampage when Zemo uses the key word to HYDRA. Bucky goes mentally insane, as Tony, Agent Sharon Carter, T'Challa, Natasha, and Rhodes infiltrate him and fail to arrest him. Rogers and Wilson come to the conclusion that Zemo is going to the facility where him and the other Winter Soldiers are being recruited. Meanwhile, Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne wake up in a van, only to be learned to be in Clint's van, who Steve called upon as Rhodes, The Vision, and Natasha all have came to Tony's side. Scott and Hope greet Steve, who Scott is a "big fan" of. #Elsewhere, Tony has a heated discussion with T'Challa and they both decide to assemble together a team to infiltrate Barnes and Rogers to try to negotiate the Accords with them and arrest Barnes for his apparent murder in Wakanda. Tony realizes that Sharon Carter has come to Steve and agrees with his terms instead. Tony assembles together Natasha, The Vision, Rhodes, T'Challa, and convinces Pepper to even help them, who has been running Stark Industries. Pepper uses her Rescue suit to help them and Tony decides to meet with Peter Parker, a teenage boy who lives in Queens, and he knows is the vigilante in New York whose actions have affected the Accords as well. Tony meets Peter's Aunt May, who Peter is surprised when Tony is at his house and Tony and Peter convince Aunt May that the proposition is for school. When Peter doubts that he is the vigilante Spider-Man, Tony shows him YouTube videos of his acts against crime. Peter shows him his web shooters and Tony asks him to join his team to stop Captain America. Peter agrees. Then, Tony convinces General Thaddeus Ross to let him bring his renegades with him and Stark, Romanoff, The Vision, Rhodes, Potts, T'Challa, and Parker go off to the Leipzig Airport to intersect them there. #A battle breaks out between Captain America's team and Iron Man's team. A long battle ensues as each of the members' weaknesses and strengths are shown. During the battle, T'Challa is aiming for the Winter Soldier himself, but gets caught in the battle. Romanoff betrays Stark when she fights T'Challa and lets Rogers and Barnes escape into Stark's Quinjet, until T'Challa gets a hold of Barnes and they have a fight, where Barnes realizes he is weak compared to T'Challa. Captain America and Barnes fight Black Panther, hoping to get him weak. Scott attempts to protect Steve, Barnes, and Sam by turning giant, until Spider-Man subdues him. Tony demands Rhodes, The Vision, and Rescue to go after Barnes and Rogers. Hawkeye shoots down Pepper, which weakens her armor. Scarlet Witch decides to fight The Vision by trapping him and Hawkeye tries to weaken him and as Wanda tries to mind control The Vision, their fight causes Rhodes to fall off the air as he is chasing down Barnes and Rogers. Tony looks at Rhodes' horribly injured body and tells The Vision to stay. Out of the blame, Stark gets enraged with Natasha, when she reveals to Stark that Barnes was framed by Baron Zemo. Tony threatens Romanoff that she will be arrested along with Captain America's team if she does not agree with the Registration Act, however, she disappears out of hindsight in front of Peter and Tony's eyes. #Iron Man gets Pepper, the injured Rhodes, Spider-Man, The Vision, Wanda, Hope, Scott, Barton, and Wilson to The Raft, a prison Tony has built if the Accords were being fought with. The team, even Peter, demand Stark to let them escape, but Tony promises to feed them with food in their cells, as he "has business to do with Steve and his hypocritical friend". He only decides to let The Vision secure The Raft to make sure no one escapes, especially Wanda, who then falls in love with him. #Tony accompanies Rogers and Barnes to Siberia, unaware that T'Challa is right behind their backs to check on them. While the three explore the facility in Siberia, they discover the horrible truth; Zemo has killed all the Winter Soldiers. Zemo is also revealed to have lost his entire family during the events of Sokovia and he enters the facility and says that he blames the Avengers for his miserable outcome. Barnes, confused by all the Winter Soldiers Zemo has killed, recognizes his face, as he gets a flashback of when he got his arm implanted with metal. Zemo then activates a caught footage capturing Barnes, as the real Winter Soldier, watching Howard and Maria Stark's drive-by of the history and assassinates Howard with a sniper and chokes the life out of Maria out of cold blood, not knowing anything. After this, Stark is disillusioned and enraged and turns on Barnes, forcing Rogers to fight him, after he reveals he already knew that Bucky killed the Starks. In the fight, Barnes's arm is cut off by Stark and Stark and Rogers make the final moves of the fight. The fight gets to the point where Rogers's shield breaks a point and he bashes Tony's head with the shield, breaking the suit's head and continues to brutalize Tony. Tony tells him to kill him and Steve stops after a big realization of why they are fighting. Tony did not want the battle to end like that and tells Steve that he does not deserve that shield and he drops it. T'Challa arrives to Zemo, explaining him that there is another way out of revenge for the Avengers and T'Challa picks up the horribly injured Barnes. Zemo tries to subdue T'Challa, but is beaten and T'Challa takes Zemo to the government agent, Everett Ross. Rogers breaks out the remaining Avengers out of The Raft. With Rogers and Romanoff no longer to lead them, Sam, Wanda, and Barton leaving, Rhodes and Pepper badly injured, and Carter disappearing, the Avengers consist of Stark, Lang, Van Dyne, The Vision, and Parker. #Steve meets with Everett Ross to surrender his rights for not agreeing to the Registration Act. As the government agents escort Rogers to life in prison, Falcon, Winter Soldier, Black Widow, Spider-Man, Barton, Wanda, and Stark witness as their old leader gets arrested. Elsewhere, Crossbones is revealed to still be alive even after the bomb exploding earlier. A surprise entry returns; the Red Skull... he gives Crossbones the final blow and orders him to kill Steve Rogers and Red Skull disappears by saying, "The World War II veteran is over. Goodbye, you legend. See you in hell". Rogers is shot by Crossbones and the city screams out of fear. The old team witnesses this and a moment of shock is out of realization, especially of Bucky. #A funeral is arranged for Captain America. Everyone from the Civil War is there to honor the fallen hero, even with his disagreements with Stark. Stark puts the shield on his grave and as the funeral ends, T'Challa tells Barnes, who feels that he failed his friend, that he can freeze Barnes in a cryogenic freezer in Wakanda since the government is still out on the look for him and keep Barnes safe there. He agrees and the camera zooms away from Captain America's shield. Meanwhile, Tony is in the Avengers Tower and goes through the memories of Steve and destroys all of them with his Iron Man suits; Tony feels that is the right thing to do. As Stark narrates the ending, he reveals exactly the man Steve Rogers was. The screen appears black when it shows Bucky having a flashback of Steve and him during the World War II. Steve walks away and disappears. #In the first post-credits scene, T'Challa puts Bucky into the cryogenic freezer near his Kingdom, where he is now appointed King of Wakanda after his father's death. Bucky goes into sleep and a Wakandan citizen warns T'Challa that "the storm is coming". The credits then says, ''Black Panther Will Return. #In the second post-credits scene, Peter gets home and is having a hysterical argument with his Aunt May about his black eye. He makes excuses that his bully, Flash Thompson did it as well as Scott from Canada (referring to Ant-Man). Peter tries to hide his Spider-Man suit and reveals a light from his button, which signals the Spider sign. The credits then say, Spider-Man Will Return. #In the after credits scene, Thor is being abused by these unknown soldiers who took him from Asgard. He is pushed into a stadium, where he is told to fight a powerful gladiator. Out of the mist, the gladiator appears to be Banner, who is the champion of the planet. The screen turns black and says, Thor And Hulk Will Return. Category:Movies